Creation
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: The one who created the Dark Mark.


**Creation**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**AN**:To be edited

* * *

**1942**

* * *

Tom Riddle was plagued with boredom. He was not in the mood for the acquaintances who remained in the castle, neither was he in the slightest bit concerned with doing in any extra work in the middle of the holidays. He had already completed the work set by all his teachers for when term started again in January so by extension he was being perfectly unproductive.

The Slytherin Common Room was empty, most of it's occupants had returned home of course for Christmas, bar the odd few. He sat spinning his wand, staring into the fire until he heard the grinding of the Common Room wall.

"Tom."

Tom Riddle turned to see Kalica Grey, a girl in the sixth year like him, had entered. A genuine smile passed his lips for a split second before he responded.

"Miss Grey, how are you?"

"I think I might have something for you," she replied with a smile.

Tom observed her, as she pulled a folded over piece of paper from her pocket. As she turned, Tom noticed the piece of lead tucked behind her ear, beside her blonde hair, one that almost always lived there. He moved over in the chair and Kalica climbed up on the armrest and sat on top with her feet tucked in beside Tom. She turned the paper to face him and he looked down to study the design on the page.

Kalica's design was compromised mostly of a snake and skull. The snake slipped through the mouth of the skull and then looped low underneath almost in a figure eight to create the three inch design.

"Could I see it perhaps two inches longer please?" Tom asked, his eyes fixed on the design.

Kalica drew her wand, "Of course."

She tapped the design with the end of her wand and it grew in length, stretching proportionately in width just a tad. He took the paper, turning and hiding it against his left forearm with widened eyes.

"Excellent," he breathed. This design would be perfect for marking his loyal followers.

"Is it what you wanted?" Kalica asked as he folded it in half.

"It meets my requirements perfectly," Tom said, tucking away it into his jacket pocket.

"I was thinking it would animate perfectly," she explained, "If the skull is formed first, then the snake comes out through the mouth and loops down and then finishes to the side on the left."

"You're right," Tom replied, thinking about the way his mark would work, "It conjunction to the advanced Protean Charm I'll be using it's an intricate and perfect design. It is well appreciated Kalica."

A silence fell between them for a short moment. It was comfortable thankfully for the both of them and Tom soon spoke up once more.

"Why are you here for Christmas?"

"My parents are visiting my brother in America so my to younger brother and I wanted to stay here instead," she answered.

"Your younger brother is Wallace Grey, correct?" Tom confirmed.

Kalica nodded, pausing momentarily, "Are you busy right now?"

He turned and seemed to consider her question for a moment, "No I'm not."

"Well, I'm heading to the Owlery, if you want to see the outside of the Common Room this Holiday," she offered, slipping off the arm of the chair.

Tom didn't consider her offer long, Kalica's company was often much more interesting than his acquaintances. She could, surprisingly, hold up an intellectual conversation whereas most others were only concerned in his thoughts and decisions. That's the way he wanted to keep of course, but sometimes he needed to expand his horizons somewhat.

"Of course, I will accompany you," he replied, getting to his feet and brushing the imaginary dirt from his robes.

They walked together from the Common Room. It was late in the evening and it was unlikely that they would return before curfew, but they were both safe as they bore a prefect status. Between the Common Room and the Owlery the conversation periodically switched between classes, other students and the design folded away in Tom's pocket.

"What are you going to do when you finished Hogwarts?" Tom asked as Kalica recalled her brothers job over in America.

"You mean what I want to do or what I will end up doing?" Kalica answered, "Because girls like me don't really have a choice.

"If you had a choice," Tom pressured.

"I'm not sure, advertising. Designing adverts for the Ministry or a chain or something like that. I reckon if be really good at that," she responded.

"There's no reason why you still can't do that," Tom answered, "You're a Slytherin after all, being a girl shouldn't stop you."

* * *

**1971**

* * *

Kalica Grey sat up late in her office in the Daily Prophet Headquarters finishing the edit to send to the printers for tomorrow. She moved the front page around several times, unhappy with the results every time until finally she settled on one design. Rising from her desk, she sealed the front page inside a thick brown envelope and headed for the door. As she turned to lock the office door, she heard movement behind her. Whirling round she came face to face with a person from her past.

"Tom?" she questioned.

Tom Riddle was taller, freakishly more white now than he had been as a teenager. He looked tired.

"Kalica Grey," he almost smiled, "Head Editor of Daily Prophet. I take credit for that."

She smiled and crossed closer to him, offering him her hand. He paused, but then took Kalica's hand, lifting it before pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"I'll give you a small contribution credit," she smiled.

"I wanted to offer my congratulations and my thanks for your help back when we were sixth years," Tom said eventually, looking down into her eyes.

"Not a problem," she replied, "I hope that maybe we could meet soon -"

Tom interrupted, "I'm emigrating tomorrow, you'll never see me again. That's why I've come to you now."

Kalica paused and then moved forward, wrapping her arms around him quickly, "Then I wish you luck in your endeavours, friend."

"Likewise," Tom replied, moving back, "I better let you be on your way."

The two offered each other one last goodbye before Kalica made her way to editing, glad that she's been able to say goodbye to one of her oldest friends.


End file.
